


【月L】克苏鲁

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	【月L】克苏鲁

夜神月变成了魔神。  
一股极为恐怖的惊悸笼罩了睡梦中的L，当他睁开眼睛看到身边的夜神月的时候，这个认知就被输入进脑内。  
随着而来的还有无数知识，连同哀嚎和混乱的、称不上乐曲的演奏声贯穿了他的大脑。即使是世界第一的天才，L也承受不住了。在这种大恐怖中，他无法动弹，甚至感觉不到自己的身躯。他只是保持着刚苏醒的姿势，全然僵硬地看着“夜神月”。事后回想起来，他应该移开眼的，但那时候他连思考的力气都没有，宇宙的无穷信息被强硬塞进他的大脑，视线一片扭曲，脑袋几乎要沸腾了。  
他无法理解魔神从宇宙边缘降临地球的意图，L所能做的只是看着无数细长的黑色触手从夜神月的体内伸出，在远端膨胀成比大楼还要粗壮的形态。大地在颤抖，整栋楼都在崩溃，无数砂尘飞起，但没有一颗能落到两人身边。  
L无法移开眼睛。夜神月的身周层层环绕着无数混沌，黑暗的层次比人类所感知过的所有色彩都丰富得多，缓慢挪移的邪恶星云散发着令人作呕的邪恶光线，那是会使人发疯的混沌，就连黑暗都含着无数信息，让人看一眼就会发疯。L无法眨眼，扭曲的黑暗恍若有实质，流进他的眼里，于是黑色的血液从眼底淌出。要是能就此瞎掉、聋掉就好了。也许L会在彻底疯狂之前，从此陷入永恒的平静。  
但在无情而痴愚混沌的魔神身边，好事从不会发生。无法形容的黑暗是从夜神月体内伸出的触手的颜色。浓稠、黏腻，好像是由液体组成的触手，散发着令人眩晕的光晕。它们缓缓转动着，L却看到整个无穷宇宙都在他面前旋转、变形。他只是其中的一粒微尘，只是看到这力量一眼，他就仿佛被撕碎了。  
但他并没有被撕裂。  
L很快感到了外部的平静，仿佛自己与夜神月都处在一个奇特的空间里。他依然看到无数触手狂乱地鞭挞着整个银河，大地在脚下被贯穿，然后熔岩迸发，无数尘埃里他已看见这片宇宙，脚下的碎片成了飘浮的孤岛，尽管这片宇宙已经完全被魔神毁坏。  
夜神月抬起他的手，在巨大惊骇中终于恢复了一些神智的L，几乎是欣喜迎接着自己的死亡。但那只手的移动像是只过了一瞬，又像是已越过了永恒，在那段短短的移动里L失去了时间的概念，他回过神来时，那只手贴在他的脖颈处，冰冷到疼痛，又好像太阳爆发一般的热度。他唯一的认知是魔神暂时不打算夺去眼前尘埃的生命……  
L为此感到恐惧。他还没有意识到他早就只剩下恐惧一种情绪，他也没有意识到他早就跪倒在旧神面前。是夜神月弯下腰，像耶稣拯救他的子民一样捧起L的脸颊。那只手曾日夜与L拷在一处，此时看起来依旧如昨日一样完美而纤细。但当它们碰触到L时，他见到了宇宙无数次的覆灭，那是混沌魔神的一个梦呓，就能造就无穷宇宙的崩溃。  
而短时间内覆灭了整个地球、甚至是银河系的触手，已在悄然之中缠到了他的脖子上。L因本能而开始喘息的时候，才意识到自己无法呼吸。但夜神月混沌如宇宙的眼睛正看着他，于是L也无法移开他的视线。一直到很久之后，L才找回了自己的呼吸，他瘫软在地抓着自己的胸口大口喘气，唾液和汗液滴在身上也无法顾及。而他的眼睛始终停留了夜神月的脸上。当整个宇宙最强大的造物盯住你的时候，还能有什么办法逃避呢？人类的力量还不如宇宙的一粒微尘来的强大，而这个魔神，他现在已经知晓了魔神的名字，但人类的弱小使他无法宣之于口。甚至只是思考与旧神有关的一切，都带来了钻心剜骨的疼痛。  
他眼前的一切都在旋转然后崩坏。只有夜神月的身影，这个被层层漩涡、身周环绕无数宇宙生灭的旧神的身影在他面前清晰稳定。  
能够撕裂宇宙的触手捆着他的脖子将他举起，抬到了与夜神月视线平齐的地方。但身体的痛苦早就无所谓了，人类软弱的躯体并不能真正让见识过地狱的L痛苦。令人作呕的嚎叫像无数光晕一样收缩又舒张，疯狂的精神令L想要一同唱起这亵渎的赞歌。但不知为何，L依然在无尽恐怖面前保持了最后的理智。  
他不愿相信这是夜神月给予的一线理智。  
但一切现实都说明了旧神所附身的夜神月给予他特别优待。事实上他到现在都还能在疯嚣之神面前活着，已经不能用幸运来形容了。  
有理智的夜神月……更令他颤抖起来。他本以为是旧神占据了这具躯体，却原来……当他试图调用被强制输入大脑内的知识的时候，疼痛使他剧烈颤抖起来。神的信息不是能存在于人世的信息，恐怕他是唯一获取知识后仍存活的人。  
在他因疼痛而眩晕的时候，更多带着邪恶气息的触手缠了上来。于是扼住他脖颈的触手不再是他唯一的着力点。双脚、双腿、腰部、双手……几乎所有皮肉都被触手紧紧缠绕着，甚至连人类的交配器官也毫不例外。衣物在浑然未觉间蒸发殆尽，邪恶的气息与他融为一体。L甚至确信那些东西已经进入了他的体内。  
他看着夜神月，却无法确定这是否还是夜神月。滑腻却不粘稠的触感，一圈一圈的触手在他身体上慢慢挪移，缠绕，然后收紧，像玩弄猎物一般……但在旧日支配者面前，人类算得上什么猎物呢？他不知道夜神月想做什么，直到下身一热一凉，他才在扭曲的嚎叫之中隐约听见自己的呻吟。


End file.
